buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable/@comment-25106702-20140730044844
Immortal steel, titanium slash dragon Size 2 6000/3/5000 Call cost pay 1 gauge and put the top card of the deck into this units soul Soul guard Double attack "Flying sword boost" Act u may discard a card from your hand and u may give this unit +2000 attack or defence or +1 crit Mecha engineer Size 1 4000/1/3000 When this unit attacks hits pay 1 gauge and draw a card Mecha fighter Size 1 5000/2/2000 Swift strike mecha Size 1 4000/2/2000 Rest this unit and deal 1 damage to the opposing fighter Mecha mechanic Size 1 Call cost 1 gauge 4000/2/2000 When this unit is called add 1 gauge for each card on your field Immortal steel, iron knight Size 2 Call cost pay 1 gauge 5000/1/6000 Act when this unit attacks discard a card from your hand and this unit gets +1 crit for every 3 cards in the drop zone Penetrate Ultimate steel mecha Size 2 4000/2/6000 Elite mecha, titanium buster Size 2 Call cost pay 2 gauge 5000/2/5000 Penetrate Double attack When this unit attacks discard a card and this unit get cont this unit cannot be destroyed by the effects of a card or spell until the end of turn Elite mecha, max shot Size 3 8000/3/7000 Cast cost pay 3 gauge and put the top card of your deck into the soul When thus unit attacks you may discard 2 cards and destroy 2 monsters Soul guard Immortal steel, titanium armor link item 3000/1 Act Pay 3 gauge and discard a card "insert applied card" until the end of the game you gain the stats of "insert applied card" Factory grade cannon item 3000/2 Equip cost pay 1 life When u link attack this card gets +3000 Factory build up card When a card is destroyed during your opponents turn by paying its call cost u may call it back Factory refine card When one of your units attacks give that unit +3000 attack until end of turn Factory boost card Cast cost pay 1 gauge When one of your units attacks that unit gets "penetrate" until end of turn Factory upgrade card Cast cost pay 1 gauge When one of your units attacks that unit gets "double attack" until end of turn Factory customize card When one of your units is attacked this unit gets +3000 defence until end of turn Resupply card When a card is destoyed pay 1 gauge and u may draw 2 cards Gear field set up card Cast cost pay 2 gauge Set this card during your turn when a unit is attacked you may alternate their positions with a unit next to it Mighty core, flash buster impact Cast cost pay 4 gauge choose 2 of ur cards and destroy them and deal 4 damage to your opponent and the damage cannot be reduced and if the impact is nullified destroy all your opponents cards on the field and your opponent put 3 gauge into the drop zone Mighty core, infinity buster impact Cast cost pay 2 life and 3 gauge choose a monster and give it +2 critical and +5000 attack and destroy 2 monsters Plz let me know if any of this is too op but im just trying to finish this